Rin's flight
by Rayven818
Summary: Sessomaru abandons rin at kaede's village when she needs him most, something changed in her when the sacred jewel was destroyed. In a fit of rage she jumps into the well to get away from it all and takes on a role of her previous life as a Titan. Will sessomaru follow her? Will rin/raven accept her heritage? Does she want to?


Note: I don't own any of these characters. Although that would be sweet. It's a mix of inuyasha, teen titans, and a splash of full is my first fan fiction so please be gentle. It's the first story I've written, and I work on it sometimes when I'm bored at work so I apologize if it seems somewhat scatterbrained.

Rin rushed down the halls of the castle, the torches on the wall gently and warm light lighting the way. her bare feet padding silently on the stone floors as she rounded a corner. She pulled to a stop and tried to catch her breath and patting her ebony hair before turning to the large double doors made out of wood too dark to be native to the area. She smoothed her kimono and grabbed the large door knocker and tapped it a few times. The door opened and lord sessomaru stood his long silver hair wet from a recent wash. She distracted her thought of her master bathing to the thought at hand.

"I'm glad you returned master, I picked these for you!" Rin smiled handing him the bouquet she had tirelessly gathered having traveled all over to pick them. He wordlessly accepted them and gave them a curious look. Then stood aside inviting her in. Rin bowed as she passed him and looked around the apartment. Most would think Lord sessomaru a dark and cold. But rin saw a side of him that no one els did, the side that softened when the human girl entered the room. The side that pushed him to protect her at the risk of his own life. . The room was large with a roaring fire place and crystal chandelier that held unlit candles, rin liked the ambiance. The white walls with waving trim and lace curtains that covered the large cathedral like windows. The table in the walkway was large mahogany with flowers in a large blue and white ceramic vase that put rins sad floral collection to shame. Next to it was an opened letter, rin noted the woman's lipstick over a red heart. A love note obviously.

"Oh I see you already got some…" rin tried not to let the hurt show. "They are much…"

Sessomaru walked past her and with one hand yanked the exotic flowers out of the vase and set them down. Then gently lowered rins flowers into the water and took a moment to arrange them before stepping back to look. Then he took the flowers that had just been evicted and the note and walked into the sunk in living room and threw them into the stone fireplace. The fire hissed like a pleased beast and ate them.

Rin was stunned.

"But my lord, those were much more worthy of such a beautiful vase."

"The meaning behind yours was much more beautiful." Sessomaru stated like a fact watching the flames. His voice made it like he was discussing weather or food.

"Did you enjoy kaede's village?" He asked looking back at her.

"Yes milord, I learned a great deal from the priestess. She is very wise." She bowed glad he asked about her travels. It made her feel like he cared. It was refreshing from the usually otherwise uninterested sessomaru. Rin spoke of all the things she learned and the people she met, and of the few moves Songo's had taught her. He listened and assured her he was glad she had a good time. Lord sessomaru glad made her face light up. "How about you my lord? "

He leaned against the edge of the fireplace mantle and studied her. His gold eyes flickering in the dark firelight. She smiled at him and turned to the flowers proud that he was back.

"My treaty In The east was successful. The Lord of the east and I have finalized the border conflict." He confided as he walked into the room to the left . Rin followed and entered his study, the desk was a heavy dark wood littered with papers and books. The book case behind the desk was filled with large volumes and stacks of scrolls. Sessomaru was looking thru the desk and rin wandered over to the small table on the right of the door and sat at one of the plush chairs. " I took your advice and gave him the lake past the whispering wood. In exchange I received the silver mountains. He was pleased with that deal." Rin smiled she had told him long ago that the silver mountains was a perfect place for a castle, it had natural walls that were impossible to climb and the entrance to the silver mountains was passable and easy to defend. Rin had traveled there with lord sessomaru to retrieve a valuable and rare herb that only grew there. She had marveled at the beauty of the mountains, a waterfall cascaded down one side and all side's were shear cliff except the narrow valley they used to enter. Rin squeezed her hands in delight.

"I hoped that would please you." Sessomaru said as he pulled a beautiful bag out of the desk and walked around to her. He pulled out the chair next to her and set his Intense canary colored eyes on her as he held out the small bag. Rin took it pulling her eyes reluctantly from him and held it. The bag was somewhat heavy and she opened the strings with shaky hands. She tipped it and a beautiful silver ring fell out with a beautiful stone mounted on it. The ring metal was wrapped and twisted elegantly to wrap around a finger with in the center held in securely a stone that swirled between many colors each as beautiful as the last. A soft sort of sparkling glow emitted from it.

"The shakan jewel!" Rin gasped.

"No older. It is powerful but only to an extent to humans. The reason demons kept it from the humans was because the humans would kill as easily for this as everyone did for the sacred jewel. " he paused and rin saw he was about to tell her something important." It's said to be able to turn a human into a demon as long as it's worn. You wouldn't die…" some emotion that was foreign to sessomaru and unreadable to rin crossed his face.

"A… a demon?"

"Yes. Few know about it's existence."

"How did you get it?" She touched the jewel lightly. It hummed and she sensed emotion from the stone. She gasped lightly. It was saying hi!

He ignored her question

"Will you wear it?" He sounded… rin shook her head, she must have imagined the anxiety in his voice.

" I have to think about it." She said softly. "It's a big decision."

Sessomaru nodded and rin smiled.

"Get some sleep my lord," she stood and went to turn then stopped, before she could change her mind she turned back and gave him a grateful kiss on the cheek. She noted his eyes widen in surprise. She blushed and bowed before leaving the room.

A few days later sessomaru announced they were going on a trip. The servants packed them a simple pack as instructed and he escorted rin, jakin, and a-un out of the gate.

Thee sun made a lazy splash of fall colors on the horizon as it set for the night, the insects and nocturnal creatures where just blinking the sleep out of their eyes as the stars awoke in the velvet sky. Even the wind seemed to roar awake from it's slumber as it sent a chilly breath across the darkened field where the party of three had set up for the night. A small campfire the only proof that the world had not completely bowed it's head into cold darkness.

"… And then as the evil beast reared up to strike!..."

"Hold on, I thought you said you cut it's legs off, how did it 'rear up?'"

Jakin the imp grumbled frozen in a pose that he was demonstrating his mighty battle move, he was the size of a child but could never be fast accused of being one, not with his toad colored skin and his beak like mouth and his large bowling ball eyes. The creature was also known to never be mistaken at a distance seeing that his voice carried easily. He snapped into a defensive pose one would take When his honor was in question. He was a mighty warrior except for the fact his challenger was had traded in her silk dress she wore in the castle for her familiar old orange kimono, her dark eyes wide with curiosity and her ebony hair as dark as the shadows around them. She had her knees drawn to get chin as she pointed out the flaw in an otherwise masterful story.

"I'll have you know rin I was a…" he proclaimed in a high voice.

" I know I know Master jakin," rin interrupted dryly," you where a great general who gave up his post to be a vassal to the great ruler of the west…" her eyes glittered at the mention of her master," …lord sessomaru."

"That's right! I've been with him ever since! Now you pathetic human don't you ever question my battles!" The imp yelled.

"Alright master jakin, so it reared without legs, go on." Rin sighed. Jakin mumbled about how humans where useless and crossed his small arms,

" no point now you ruined my story."

Rin sighed as she leaned against a giant two headed dragon, the beast leaned it's head around and looked at her, both sets of eyes soften for the human that showed it kindness and love.

"I wish lord sessomaru would come back. I'm worried he's been gone a long time, what do you think a-un? " she asked the dragon.

"Are you saying the master isn't strong enough to defend himself? And requires a humans protection?" Jakin asked as if she were a simpleton. Run glared at him, " you do know he is the most powerful demon in the world right? You should just be honored he lets you travel in his footsteps!"

Rin was about to retort she changed her mind, he was right, lord sessomaru didn't have to keep her around, she was blessed that he did. She offered no valuable services to the demon, and it had been years since they had defeated the demon naraku… she shivered, she should tell him what happened to her. She knew it was wrong of her to keep it secret. She gently touched the gift from sessomaru that was in the velvet coin purse in her sleeve. Maybe she would be useful as a demon. She sensed it was lonely and wanted out of the bag. She was tempted to take it out but thought better of it.

"Get some rest rin, you don't want to slow the master down when he returns for us." Jakin sat his little legs cross. He was right, so she curled up against the demon dragons belly and let her mind quiet down until she drifted off to sleep.

The next day Rin was humming to herself as she picked flowers for her master when she sensed she was being watched. She felt no danger seeing that a-un, who laid a short distance away would alert her, she scanned the woods and saw nothing. So she returned to her flowers.

She had just finished picking what she thought was a satisfying bouquet when jakin returned from a short scouting mission up the road.

"So master jakin?" Rin asked, he looked down.

"Well I found a village.." Jakin started," but…"

"A village? They might have some real food or a bed for the night! " she turned to a-in," wouldn't you like to sleep in a stable a-un? Soft hay to sleep on."

"You insufferable child let me finish!" Jakin snapped," the village doesn't tolerate demons, we would never be allowed near it!"

Rin felt her mood deflate.

"…But they might let you in and you could buy us some food."

Rin nodded, she didn't like the idea of being alone around her own kind, she had been with lord sessomaru for a few years now and her memories of living with humans were anything but fond. They where an abusive selfish race that quarreled among themselves and only thought was of self gratification. Rin preferred demons. But like any race you had good and bad.

"Alright I'll go." Rin relented getting to her feet. She brushed dust off her kimono and gave a-un a quick hug.

"Just be careful rin, lord sessomaru would kill me if anything were to happen to his pet human." Jakin didn't say goodbye but she knew in his own way he was wishing her luck. She smiled and gave a quick bow before heading to the road.

Run loved the feeling of the hot sun on her skin, the feel of the occasional breeze as it carried scents of all kinds to her and brushed the heat off her. She loved the sound of the trees as they danced and the leaves sang when touched by the wind. She loved the birds choir as they harmonized above her invisible in the branches. She loved the scurrying critters that fled at the sound of approach. She loved it. She wasn't walking for long when she heard the everyday sounds of a settlement nearby. Increasing her pace she rounded a corner of the road when it ended into a rice field. She was reminded of the old woman kaede and her village. It was busy with humans, she felt her stomach coil, she had never faced humans alone before. She saw a dozen or more wooden huts with straw roofs, and other sad looking dwellings, But in the background on the hill was a beautiful villa. It's bamboo roof just visible above the white stone walls making the already pathetic buildings below look shameful. A few towers looked over the home making it look more like a prison, rin would never want to feel so trapped. She closed her walnut colored eyes and took a breath before walking twords the village.

This was great, she thought as she handed over a few coins to a vender that sold her some dried meat. She looked at her bulging pack, she had jerky, cheese, bread, fruits of all kinds, and some raw meat for a-un. She held up the treasure she had gotten for her master, a small simple silver bracelet. It had cost a fortune but she had used money she had been saving for years now when she sold fish and flowers and herbs along their journey. She knew it was nothing compared to the ring in her purse but it was the best she could do. She hoped he would like it. She fondly put it in her kimono and smiled kindly at the old man as he handed her the dried meats. She put them in her pack and decided she should head back. The street was lined with venders and she had made her way to each of them before her money jakin had given her got dangerously low. She gave a polite bow and melted into the traffic of patrons and urchins who scuttled the street. She felt good, these humans where nothing like she remembered. Maybe it was due to the fact she was a young woman now. She had her first bleeding years ago, it was fortuitous that she had been with Kaede learning herbs while lord sessomaru had made his way to his kingdom in the west. She had ached but thought it was due to the separation, and panicked when she found blood on her thighs. Kaede was motherly and helped her understand that it was normal. She was 15 now and she had things called "tampons" from kagome. On his return lord sessomaru must have sensed the difference in rin for when he saw her his eyes widened in surprise and his nostrils flared as he took her scent. She was ashamed but he said nothing.

Rin was passing a village square with a simple stone fountain in the center when she noticed the crowed.

She stopped and listened. A man in a billowing robe stood with his arms out in a showmanship pose. His thick red cheeks and squinting eyes embraced the crowed as his voice rose over those of the crowd.

"One Koda is charged with being a creature of darkness and death! His blood will atone for the blood he spilled!" The speaker was shouting, rin pushed her way forward, what was going on? When she got to the front of the crowed she saw a pathetic looking wolf demon. It reminded her of her first death and felt involuntary fear. But looking at him she knew he was not a blood thirsty animal. His tail was quivering and it's large ears pressed down in humiliation and terror. It was a humanoid wolf demon, tail and paws showed the wolf lineage, but the fact that it was bent on it's knees and it's paws bound behind it's back showed of a bipedal creature, and it had tan skin and light hair. brown simple pair of trousers showed a preference towards clothing.

"I've never harmed anyone!" The wolf insisted.

"QUIET!" The man in a red shirt and green trousers smacked the creature knocking it over. "You answer for the crimes of your race!" The crowed cried approval and rin felt sick. "You are sentenced to death! It's the only punishment fit for a parasite like you!"

Rin gasped and saw a man dressed in black step into the platform, a large axe in his hands as he took position. Rin couldn't let this happen! Without thinking she dropped her pack and rushed the stage.

"STOP!" She shouted as she nimbly hopped up and stood between the axe man and the wolf.

her arms spread wide. The crowed gasped and went silent.

"Who are you? Why do you interfere!?" The speaker demanded.

Rin glared at him over her shoulder.

"It doesn't matter! How dare you end an innocent life so easily! This creature is harmless!" She stated.

"HARMLESS?!" The mans weathered face glowed red. " his kind has killed countless! None of them are innocent! They pillage and kill! Including my daughter !"

"And with that logic neither are any of you!" She shouted back!" humans killed my family, made me and brother watch as they defieled my mother before killing her and my brother. and left me to die Humans beat me every day of my life when I stayed in a prejudice village like this because I was an orphan! Humans kill countless in wars with each other robbing each other of husbands and fathers and brothers! Humans rape, steal, kill. If you have the audacity to charge an individual with the crime of his species then I'm owed your life for yours killed my family." She felt her heart beating, her brain finally caught up with her actions and she realized what she was doing. She was in danger but it was too late to back out now. She found the emerald eyes of the young wolf watching her like she was his salvation. She prayed she was.

"You turn against your own kind for this tainted beast?!" The speaker laughed suddenly," you're a sympathizer! Arrest the sympathizer! She can die with the creature!"

Rin's training with song I kicked in when the man in black reached for her. Songo's voice rang thru her mind.

'When taking down an opponent larger than you, use your speed and smaller size to your advantage, your opponent will think he has the upper hand but when you do this.." Songo's demonstrated a move that Rin now put into action, he reached for her but she caught his wrist, twirled around and jerked under his arm and behind his back. The larger man cried out and sank to his knees.

"I may sympathize but at least I have sympathy!" Rin snapped at the openmouthed speaker," demons have treated me far better than you people, you humans,have! Look at yourselves! Hate is eating at your heart and darkening your soul! You are far more tainted than this demon is!"

Four soldiers clattered up the steps behind her and she released the axeman who fell on his face whimpering as he cradled his sprained wrist.

"Enough talking wench!" The speaker found his voice as the soldiers knocked rin to her knees next to the wolf and bound her wrists. She gave the wolf an apologetic look as she came to grips with what was happening. Tears came to her eyes… she was going to die… here of all places! She always figured she would be a casualty in one of lord sessomaru's battles. She wanted to die protecting him but instead she would die because she couldn't keep her mouth shut. But the look of gratitude and sympathy in the wolfs green eyes made her glad she had stood up for what she thought was right. She smiled back and closed her eyes.

"Now! We excicute this hell spawn and the demons whore in the name of all that is holy! " he shouted at someone someone dragged rin to a wooden bloodstained stump where they forced her to lay her head down. rin shivered and terror locked her when a cold blade touched her neck as someone was lining up a death blow.

"Being a satanic sympathizer you have the rights of the kind you throw yourself into bed with!" The loud man proclaimed, the crowed booed rin and the tears became hot. She would never see her master again…

"Axe man! Take her from this world to the one befitting a demon whores!"

Rin clenched her eyes shut and waited for the end.

Suddenly everything became quiet…

She wondered if she had died so she opened her eyes slowly.

The crowed was motionless. All looking in awe behind her.

Suddenly her binds where cut and she was being lifted to her feet. She felt her heart flip when she saw who it was.

"Oh lord sessomaru!" She cried throwing her arms around him and biting her tears in she buried her face in his white kimono. She hiccuped a sob as she felt his hand on her back. She was shocked, if anything she expected him to growl at her to get off! She smiled and took a calming breath. Lord sessomaru was here! He would never let anything bad happen to her.

"Demon whore! II knew she was some demons whore!" Shouted the speaker.

Rin flinched at the words. She hated how much they hurt her.

"How dare you call rin that!" Sessomaru growled, rin took a step back and saw his usually beautiful topaz eyes had become red and frightening. His long silver hair rose as his aura became demonic. "How dare you attack Rin!"

The speaker babbled in fright as he tripped backwards and landed on his butt, with wide frightened eyes he crawled off the stage on his hands and knees. The crowed panicked and ran in different directions when lord sessomaru turned his eyes to them. The fountain was cleared in moments leaving only the three of them.

Rin heard a sigh of relief behind her and remembered Koda. She turned and untied him. He stood and she estimated he was about her age but taller.

"Thank you." Koda bowed to lord sessomaru and rin. Lord sessomaru ignored him.

Standing she unwillingly noticed how toned Koda was, and how handsome he was. She shook her head, no she was not to think of things like that.

"Your welcome Koda." Rin bowed smiling.

Koda smiled back, his jade eyes friendly." You where brave! I mean for a human." He smiled showing his pronounced fangs. " lord sessomaru? I've heard of you! You defeated that naraku! And if I'm not mistaken the king of the west?"

Sessomaru gave him a cold look.

Koda didn't lose his smile, instead he took a step to rin closing the distance between them. She didn't have time to react as he took both her hands.

"Rin, I owe you my life, you are as brave as you are beautiful. You smell like the moon after a cleansing rain and the flowers as they bloom. Your skin is like a ray of sunlight in the body of a goddess."

Rin choaked in surprise. What just happened?

"Even your name rings like a bell, and your voice like a sweet melody. You…" he suddenly jumped back and sessomaru was there with his claws swiping the air that Koda just vacated.

"Keep your filthy paws off rin." Sessomaru growled.

Koda and sessomaru watched eachother for a moment before Koda turned his eyes to rin and he gave a charming smile.

"Another time my love," he winked and in a fiery flash he was a large black wolf with emerald eyes.

"Wait!" She blinked. "Why didn't you escape ? Your obviously capable."

He winked again and gave a doggy grin before turning and bounding away.

Later that night rin was in a white night gown hanging her kimono over the fire to dry. She pulled her legs to her chest and set her chin on his knees. Lord sessomaru had brought her back to the camp after Koda had left, he even had the foresight to grab her pack. When jakin heard about what happened he cried begging for lord sessomaru's forgiveness. Fat tears poured down his face.

Lord sessomaru had Just turned away and left. Leaving a dribbling jakin and a hurt rin. She felt like she has done something wrong and wanted to clear the air with her master. If she had wronged him she wished to know.

She sat next to the fire letting the flames warmth soak into her skin. She sat for some time watching the flames dance like tiny spirits reaching or the velvet sky. Rin sighed melancholy.

"Master jakin, do you think lord sessomaru is angry with me?" Rin asked

"What did you do something to anger our master? Just like a human!" Jakin rambled about how humans are nothing but trouble so rin toned him out.

Rin fell asleep a bit later curled out next to a-un, she dreamed of the wolf man and his flirtatious. She flowed with the dream until she was sure he was going to kiss her. She let her mouth find his and when the kiss broke she was staring into the golden eyes of her master. The look on his face was one of such warmth she knew it was not her master but she wanted the affection. He held her with his face close to hers.

Rin was jolted asleep by a gentle shake. Gold eyes stared down at her, his hair almost see thru against the moonlight. His Face as close as it was in the dream, his eyes sparked when they found hers and he hastily backed away.

"Your awake." He sounded uncomfortable for a moment. But like a switch he went back to the stoic and professional. He crossed his arms and stood. "Come." He turned and didn't wait to see if she was following.

She sparred a look at her kimono she grabbed her small sack that was next to her and obediently followed. Her slim body had matured over the years giving her generous curves. But she knew none of that.

"Are we heading back to the castle master sessomaru?" She inquired hopefully, she missed the castle that she had spent the better part of her years in, it was nice having a bed to sleep on and areas to roam without the fear of getting lost or attacked.

"Quiet rin." Was all he said and rin walked with her head down. She was right, she had displeased him. The thought punctured her heart. She grew sullen and they walked until morning in silence. They stopped as the world awoke and sessomaru paused his eyes watching her thru the corner of his eye, rin took that as a sign and sat She noticed an old wooden well not far off and day on the edge of it. Rin sighed, she should have grabbed her kimono. The white Sleeveless nightgown was a Vneck with a large ribbon that hugged her waist.

"This place seems familiar." She stated trying to spark conversation." Have we been here before my lord?"

He ignored her. She folded the knee high skirt under her and took a deep breath. She had angered him and she had no way of approaching the subject when he didn't even want to speak.

Sessomaru watched her from the corner of his eye, rin pretended not to notice and closed her eyes letting her muscles relax for a moment.

"I knew I smelled your nasty scent!"

Rin opened her eyes to see Sessomaru's brother Inuyasha hopping out of a tree landing soundlessly before them. His silver hair, gold eyes and tan complexion matched that of sessomaru's, except Inuyasha's feelings and personality where always apparent where Sessomaru's were controlled.

But Inuyasha seemed to have a key to Sessomaru's emotions. Granted that most of those emotions were irritation, anger, annoyance and frustration. Emotions she never wanted to bring out in him. To do so would crush rin.

"Shut up half breed." Sessomaru glared.

"You're the one who called me here. I only wasted my time because kagome made me." Inuyasha sniffed.

"Mister Inuyasha it's nice to see you!" Rin grinned. Inuyasha sniffed but as if appreciating a smell. He looked at her his eyes wide as he took in her in her nightgown. Rin tried not to blush.

"Rin?" He stammered.

"It has been some time since I seen you. You haven't changed at all!" She bowed respectfully.

"You… you have."

Sessomaru stood in front of rin blocking Inuyasha's view of her.

"I need you to take rin."

"Take…" rin shook her head." Take me where?"

Rin stepped infront of him so she could look him in the face. He stared down at her his eyes unemotional.

"You are going to go with my brother and live with humans." He said in a voice that held no sentimentality. It was like he was pawning her off and didn't even regret it. Like she was a sack of grain that was just being handed over to someone els, he was unattached.

"No!" She said quietly, then raised her voice," no! I don't want to go with him!" She threw herself against sessomaru's chest her eyes clenched to prevent tears from spilling. She croaked a sob. " please master…"

To everyone's surprise sessomaru placed a arm around her.

"You must stop " he said his voice smooth. " you are a grown woman Rin, you deserve the chance to fall in love and start a family." His catlike eyes (sessomaru would be mad if he knew she thought of his eyes in a feline way) glowed with no emotion to betray him.

Rin lowered her eyes and tried pulling herself back together. With a scary step back she didn't say anything as he glared at inuyasha.

"You will take care of her." He warned inuyasha," or els I will skin you alive."

She blinked away tears and straightened her back. Then she remembered, with hasty hands she shuffled thru the small pack on her shoulder and found what she was looking for.

"Before you go…" she handed him the small jewelry sack. He took it brushing his fingers against hers and letting them longer for a moment. His eyes studying her face. He slowly opened the bag and pulled out the silver bracelet. It shined in the light as he draped it over his wrist. Rin stepped forward and hesitantly and slowly took it in her hands. She waited for him to brush her off but he never did. So she latched the ends together and smiled, it was a simple chain and it didn't go with his extremely complex person. She straightened the chain that hung slightly loose on him but not enough to slide off. She didn't take her hands away for a heartbeat and when she was going to his other hand reached out and covered hers. His hand was warm and his long finger curled around her hand. She inhaled and locked eyes with him. His eyes…they held emotion! She was usually good at sensing emotions from people, especially him but in this case anyone could see the depth in his eyes. They were sad, hurting, and in pain!

"You are saying goodbye… this isn't like the other times…" she said in realization, her voice sounding as betrayed as she felt."… my lord have I displeased you? I'm sorry I never meant to hurt you! I'm sorry!" She hated how desperate her voice sounded but she couldn't turn it off. Her master was abandoning her. She pulled herself together and gazed up at him with her intense eyes. The wind blew lifting their hair and rin even with her feeble human nose took in sessomaru's scent trying to commit it to memory. Her heart was twisting as he turned to go, she tried her best to memorize everything about him, his sharp features, his eyes, his voice, everything. She felt the tears stain her cheeks a she watched after him long after he had disappeared.

Rin was washing laundry in the creek as she sat up straightening her back to work out the kinks and roll her shoulders. She whipped her brow gazing resentfully at the persistent sun that heated her skin. She sighed and knelt back down and began scrubbing the cloth trying her best to get the sticky green demon blood out of Inuyasha's fire rat coat. The mutt could try harder at not bathing in the gore! She pouted. She hated that she got stuck with cleanup duty again! She was perfect with a bow and fair with a blade she should be out in the action! She had an almost perfect aim! She could throw knives and kill her opponent so silently he would never suspect a thing! Songo and kohaku joked that she must have been a ninja in another life. She picked up demon slayer quickly and mastered weapons quick. Rin grew melancholy as she set the coat aside to dry. She grew strong but for what purpose? Sessomaru was not likely to take her back, in the five years she had been in the village she had heard nothing of her former master. She had grown into a full women since those days, minus the fact that she has yet to be with a man due to her low tolerance for human males. There was nothing particularly interesting about them and their lives were so trivial and boring. She swiped absentmindedly at the long midnight colored hair that escaped the bandanna around her head and grabbed The basket of clothing and propped it on her hip as she turned to the village.

Truth of the matter was, one reason she never made an attempt at a relationship was due to the off chance some one might find out about her strange senses. She knew it was silly to think she of all people would be changed so drastically by the distraction of the sacred jewel, but since that moment she had been experiencing strange things. She turned her head and saw a man watching her. Speaking of strange things. She pretended not to notice the solder specter as he floated semi transparent a few feet above the ground. In sensed confusion and sadness. She tried focusing her mind but noticed he was watching a group of children. Her eyes watched as the children raced kicking a ratty ball, one a big eyed boy with a toothy smile was making a dive for the ball but instead ended up falling over his own feet. The other children raced on without him but the ghost looked concerned and feebly reached out to the boy. The boy sniffles examining a bloody knee and sniffed back tears. The solider looked wild with pain. Rin knew what could happen to such a soul, she knew something most didn't. If the ghost survived the madness of watching everyone he loved die without knowing of his presence, just watching as everyone moved on never to speak to them or touch them again… she had seen it happen… they turn into a demon. She was contemplating approaching the soul when a little girl came rushing back to the boy. She bent down on her knoby knees and feigning professionalism examined the knee. Then after one prescribed kiss like her mother prescribes on such unfortunate occasions. She helped him up and shuffled him back to the village. Rin looked back to the ghost and saw a serene smile on it's face. She had been told by a ghost that they could glimpse the futures of those they loved. A gift from the father they called it, it helped them move on knowing that the ones they loved would be ok. Sometimes tho when the visions where bad they would stay and silently and anonymously leans their support. Most of the dead didn't escape the reapers, only a small percent managed it and she could go months without seeing the dead. Except one.

Rin smiled when she saw the spirit close it's eyes and take a breath, a moment later a man of the same hight but with a hood and cloak appeared next to him. She saw him reach out his right hand in offering to the spirit,and he took a relived breath. He was ready and the reaper with the shadowed face was willing to take him thru. She had never spoken to a reaper but she had seen the long pale hands. Human like and the emotion she always sensed when they came was almost love. She had sensed sadness before when she came across a bandits soul that had almost gone mad, luckily the reaper had been there to retrieve it and she sensed he was not going to the place in the clouds. The reaper was filled with regret as his hand that stuck out was red, like the blood of the bandits victims was literally on them. She saw the hands as the metaphorical gavel in judgment. White was good, white was the right hand. When a reaper reaches for you with it's left red hand it's bad. The solider spirit must have had a reassuring vision for he smiled in the direction of the boy and girl before he accepted the white hand. Then in a moment light poured from the reaper swill owing the soul as two wings of light and carried it to the sky. Rin watched a tear of happiness in her eyes.

Later that night Rin was helping the women prepare for the lunar feast, against Inuyasha's wishes the night he became human on the night of the new moon had kinda become a celebration. At least for those privy to the secret. Rin, Songo and kagome took turns preparing his favorite every time to the point where he admitted to her once that he looked forward to it as long as got to taste her famous 'rin noodles'. Rin shook her head. It was amazing what a little bit of tomato sauce and peppers could do to noodles. It was simple but inuyasha was hooked and not above asking for it every cycle… and every day. She shook her head with a smile as she crushed the tomatoes and cut the peppers. She glazed bread with garlic then cheese and placed it in the oven. She added more wood so it would cook faster.

Inuyasha came in his human nose sniffing and his lips constantly being moistened by a greedy tongue.

"Smells good! You almost done?" He asked his dark eyes and hair the contrast to his usually bright self. Rin rolled her eyes as she cooked

"If you come in here I'll quit and let kagome take over."

He flinched,kagome was notorious for kitchen accidents. Food rarely survived the cooking process.

"Oh come on!you wouldn't do that to me!" He cringed his human eyes wide with fear.

Rin gave him a sideways smirk and he gave a subdued look. If he had his ears she was sure they would be pinned down. Rin have a chuckle as she shooed him out.

Dinner was fantastic, having no skill in the kitchen kagome and Songo decorated the yard behind Songo and miroku's house. A large bonfire and Streams of paper lanterns and a long table with a bright blue tablecloth gave the dark night a festive feel. Rin set the large amount of food out on the table in blue clay pots. The scent of freshly baked garlic bread hung in the chilly air.

The night was amazing, the sound of laughter and the trading of story's was just as good as if it was the first lunar party. The tradition that dated back years never lost it's family feel. Songo and miroku's sat across from kagome, a handsomely grown shippo and inuyasha with their baby and two small twin girls. Rin sat at the end with kohaku across from her.

She tried to ignore the residu feeling of the sacred jewel on Songo, kohaku , kagome and inuyasha. The small warm humm that came from each of them. It was the link that made her start believing that she had a connection with the jewel. She could sense who handled the jewel like it was a part of her.

A story of one of Inuyasha's shenanigans or a story of the old days when naraku was the enemy. The night wore on and rin smiled politely. She was not one for socializing. She hated pretending to have a good time, but she was alone. She was a spectator, an outsider.

Later into the night rin had finished cleaning up when she saw from the corner of her eye a flash of silver. And she sensed a presence. She put her back to it and slowly drew one of her throwing knives from her sleeve. Then in a swift turn she sent the knife at the intruder. The knife thunked into the tree. She looked around drawing another knife and Closed her eyes and let her senses, the senses she kept hidden from everyone, search for a presence. She felt her hair slowly float as she tapped into the well of power that mysteriously dwelled within her and searched with her spirit. There was no one in the woods besides a few birds, a few critters and further off a herd of deer. She released her power and stared off intently at the dark forest. She sighed, what was wrong with her? She had been so edgy lately it was getting ridicules. Rin sighed and picked up the arrangement of flowers she had picked earlier in the day and turned to go. She froze and dropped the flowers.

"I…inuyasha…" she gasped "how… how long were you standing there?"

"Long enough." He said his dark eyes barring into her." What the hell was that?"

Rin hung her head. "Nothing.."

"Rin…" his voice warned," tell me or I will tell everyone what I saw."

Fear grabbed rins heart.

"Please no!" She stepped forward her eyes brimming with tears." I don't know what's wrong with me! It all started over ten years ago! I … when you destroyed the sacred jewel… I have been able to do certain things…" she hung her head. "I'm sorry but… after having kept it to myself so long it became habit."

He said nothing for a long moment. "Did you see an intruder?" He asked nodding to the knife in her hand.

"Oh yea I… I sensed someone." She looked back to the woods," I think he got away tho." She sighed and hung her head preparing for the insults.

" Why didn't you tell anyone about your abilities?" Asked inuyasha," it's a pretty stupid thing to keep to yourself." He sniffed.

"Who would I tell? I have no one. You all have eachother and gave me the charity of pretending to be a part of it." She felt her voice rise," I'm not part of your family! I'm no one, just a charity case you got stuck with!" She turned her eyes watering, " I'm alone inuyasha, who could I tell?"

He said nothing, she sense he was rethinking his perspective of her. She grew annoyed.

"Now you know, and now I'm leaving,I can't stay here anymore…." She tapped her power and tried something she only ever did on accident. She let the darkness envelop her as she became a dark form of a bird and flew into the sky. She was shocked it worked and at first she flapped frantically, but after a whole she figured out that she could fly by will alone. As she reached her cottage, one that use to belong to lady kaede… she landed gently and went in and began packing. Packing only took moments and she only took what she needed. A few valuables that sessomaru had sent to her, it was worth a small fortune , she grabbed some food for travel and the ring on a chain. She pulled it out of he floorboard an slid it around her neck, luckily it only seemed to work if it was on her finger. So wearing it around her neck was safe. She was walking in Inuyasha's forest when she sensed she was being followed. She made it to the bone eaters well clearing sure that the stalker would show itself and she turned.

She waited sitting on the edge of the well.

"I know your following me." She said letting her eyes wander the forest.

"Rin." Rin felt her heart jump. And her breath catch. She hadn't heard that voice in over a half a decade…

She gave a small laugh.

"What do you want?" She asked her voice cold, she closed her eyes and refused to look at him.

"Why are you leaving?" He asked his voice smooth. She sensed he was standing on the other side of the well.

"I'm bored. Why does it matter to you?"

He said nothing for a moment and rin began to wonder if he had left.

"You're my ward…"

"No! " she turned her anger glaring," no you gave me up! You abandoned me! You lost rights to me when you left me!" She put her hands on the well and glared. She tried not to be blinded by his handsome face or perfect body. Even on the moonless night he seemed to glow. She focused on his glowing gold eyes with her brown human ones." You. Lost. Me." Then in one swift movement she jumped onto the well and into darkness.

The well swallowed her in darkness for a moment, then it was like she went thru a screen of water and she was floating in A space like in between. She spotted many constellations and did her best to spot anything familiar. The stars were strangers. She felt her tears drift into nothing. She floated until a screen of blue liquid was before her. As she approached a white figure in a white robe blocked her way. Rins eyes widened,

"M… mother!" Rins eyes watered,

"Rin" the figure embraced her, rin let out a sob. She felt so real! She was solid and warm. "Rin I'm so sorry I left you."

"Oh mother! How is this possible? How.."

"Sweetie I don't have much time, I can't protect you any longer, or repress the jewel."

"The jewel?" Rin sniffed wiping her tears.

"Yes,"her mother whispered, she took he cloak off her shoulders and wrapped it around rin, her eyes were kind, light brown and her hair as ebony as the space between stars. She was so beautiful. "Sweetie… I can't protect you anymore, but I won't leave you defenseless, in order for me to let go I need you to remember who you are, I think it's time I told you about your father…"

Rin burst thru with no effort her head spinning, it couldn't be true… she found herself kneeling on a dusty floor of a dried well. White cloak billowing around her. She touched the gift her mother had given her on her forehead. She felt the difference, her mother no longer locked the power in her, she sensed that her emotions stirred her powers. Ever since kagome had the jewel disappear…

She sighed, it had been wrong of her to come without kagome, the well was closed off to the young priestess. Rin Had gambled on if it would work for her and was right. Her connection to the jewel seemed to extend to the use of the well. She made a mental note to bring kagome next time so she could visit her family.

Rin stood on shaky legs, she heard an array of foreign sounds and scents. She felt her stomach cringe as she climbed the ladder to . She was in a shed, she slowly opened the door And blinkingly stepped out of the dark shed. She walked out to see a old man with a weathered face absentmindedly sweeping, as he saw her he dropped his broom in shock.

"Oh! Did… did you just…?"

Rin numbly nodded.

She was invited in, the house was beautiful, kagome's family made a fuss over her. The gave up on questions when she didn't answer them. She mutely let kagome's mother lead her to a small room with three white bowls. The older woman called it a "bathroom" rin was undressing when she looked into the large "mirror". She froze, her eyes… her hair…

Rin put her face to the reflective surface, she had ears! Like Inuyasha's but copper colored! her eyes were… violet.

Her hair, ruby red. And… she felt something swishing behind her, she looked and saw a fluffy tail matching her ears. Rin felt panic at first, how was this possible! Her mother told her she would notice changes, after she told we about her father… rin cringed she looked at her body in the mirror and noticed something on her shoulders disappearing behind her back, she turned and saw two winglike tattoos on her back. The detail was amazing, she could make out each and every feather, so real that she could touch them. Then shook her head, this was stupid. She turned the faucet thing and splashed her face. Her eyes were strange and foreign. She stood and turned to the door, it was time she faced the new world.

Rin had lived in the future for a year n a half now and had slowly become aquatinted with it's customs and technology, and her powers. One including how to hide her half demon appendages. And one of the first things she did was change her name. She smiled as she registered the name her mother had given her and had been lost to her all these years. Raven Roth.

She felt like she needed a fresh start. She was fascinated with The idea of America . So with her new found freedom was move across the sea. She had been mistaken for a young teenager and with kagome's mothers help she had been able to attend high school, at a privet school in jump city. She rented out a small two bedroom apartment, and worked at the city library when she wasn't in class .

She was in 10th grade now and she was wandering aimlessly around the city. She wore a black skirt with leggings under neath, and a black shirt with the long sleeves having rips on the shoulders and a jeweled raven on the front with outstretched wings and beaded red eyes. The ring still hung around her neck. Her long scarlet hair tied in a high ponytail with split bangs covering her stone. She was wandering around when she noticed a flier for a festival on the pier. She picked it off the wall of the diner window before she went in.

"Hey raerae!" A cook bellowed from the small waitress window.

"Ronny!" She smiled at the golly looking older man.

"Coffee 5 cream 4sugar and a grilled cheese and tomatoes soup with a side of barbecue and oyster crackers?" He asked knowing her usual order.

"Love you Ronnie!" She smiled as she went to her usual corner booth and flopped her green messenger bag next to her. She greeted the waitress that brought her her coffee and made small chat about the woman's son and his first date.

"So Rae how'd that history test go?" Another waitress asked, rin knew her as tinna. She had the plump motherly look as she sat across from her. Neat bun topped he graying head and kind laugh lines cupped her mouth and cheeks.

"Bummer, I fell asleep because I spent all night studying." raven groaned, Another waitress tisked.

"Oh ray you know you got a C on the last one, we expect you to do better." Said the beautiful long legged blond as she say on the edge of the was in her mid twenties and rin knew she was a heart breaker. Her name was Jamie.

Raven groaned and lightly banged her head on the table.

"It's useless! I thought I had it! But turns out not only did I not understand everything but that I read the wrong chapter, I laid my head down one moment and the next the bell rang and the class was over!." She gave her head one more bang and looked up miserable. The waitresses coo'ed reassuringly. Rin gave them a reassuring half smile as Ronnie personally brought her her food. It was the first time rin noticed the dinner was completely empty save a blond man in a red coat with a strange cross on the back.

"How'd the test go?" Ronnie inquired scooting Tinna over and draping a surprisingly toned arm on the back of the booth. Tinna and Jamie gave him not to subtle warning looks that he pointy ignored." Oh Rae not this one too!"

"Yea…" raven felt deflated, her ears pinned, most thought they were fake so s e rarely hid them, it was keeping them still to let them look like an accessory that was difficult.

"Raven raven." He shook his head," Hun if you need help studying…"

"No I won't go out with Hugo on a study date. Last time I did he told half the school that I was his woman." Raven interrupted. Ron worked his jaw in concentration as he thought about his unruly son. The boy was smart but that was all that was attractive about him. He looked a lot like his father but he was at the awkward age were his looks were too Neanderthal for school. His father pulled it off with his intimidating personality were Hugo was more of a scholar.

"Yea I'll give you that one." Ron finally sighed. He had worked the rin and Hugo angle for years before rin was desperate enough to enlist the help. The first and last time.

Raven sighed and the adults left her to her food with encouraging and cheerful words.

Alone rin took a breath. It was hard to belive that technically she was 500+ years older then them. She looked around the dinner again and this time she tapped the power out of boredom intending to move the soup with her mind, she stole moments of practice as often as she could. Her powers reacted to her emotions, she discovered. She had taken up meditating and silent releases of her power frequently. She didn't want another mishap like when she accidentally blew up the gym last year… ok she didn't blow it up per-sa, just a minor fire… that collapsed it to the ground… honestly they shouldn't have made it so intense she lost control because she was being yelled at by a visiting drill Sargent. The man got in her face. She did what any normal teen would… she used her otherworldly powers to burn the place.

As she sat making the soup dance she expanded her mind to those around her. As she did she sensed something. Something… she paused midbite of her grilled cheese. It was the man with the blond ponytail and red coat with his back to her. She slowly set the sandwich down and waved Jamie over. The women hopped off bar stool and glided over.

"Yes Hun?"

"Jamie who is that?" She nodded over to the man. Jamie followed her gaze and a wicked grin came on her face.

"Oh sweetie good eye. He is a cutie!"

"Not what I asked," raven rolled her eyes. "Seriously who is he?"

Jamie let her eyes settle on the man before she answered,

"He's some government official, he is starting to become a regular he orders the Ruben with a side of mashpotatoes and gravy." She saw raven's annoyed face, and have a grin," his name is ed, he has a brother named al who is into the whole nasa rocket thing. " rin raked her mind, nasa rocket thing. She had been amazed at the Idea of humans flying in the stars. She looked at him again with her power, it was like time and space moved around him. He didn't belong here, like her but he had a bigger effect. He had traveled differently to be here than she did. Raven bit her lip, she should talk to him… she gave Jamie a smile and scooted out if her booth. She took a breath and noticed Jamie had retreated to tinna and Ron and was using her conspiracy grin as tinna and Ron's eyes got wide in disbelief. Raven ignored them and walked up to the table, the boy was handsome, he had long bangs that would usually look silly on a man but he stylishly pulled off. His features were sharp and his eyes when he looked up at her. Raven paused. Gold… gold eyes met hers. She felt her stomach clench. She glared at him, she didn't sense demon in him but those eyes… what els could he be? Was he here for her? She noticed he was staring at her with a confused look. She felt he had no business here he must be after her, sooner or later her father was bound to send someone, especially with her birthday so close.

"Where are you from?" She demanded.

"Excuse me? " his voice was rich and distinctive, like her masters she knew it was a voice of command.

"You know what I mean, you arnt from here, were are you from? Why are you here? My father send you?"

"Who the hell are you? Why do you care?" His gold eyes narrowed.

Raven stood arms crossed ears twitching. She had to calm down, she felt the tingle in her fingers of her power. It was like the tingle in the air before a lightning strike.

He growled seeing she wasn't budging.

"I'm from Germany! Now buzz off." He turned back to his mash potatoes. Raven grew angry, he was lying to her. Her hand glowed with black magic and his potatoes that were one second stationary exploded into a volcano effect all over the gold haired gold eyes man. He jumped back with a shout and raven staggered back mortified. She lost control, she saw his eyes on her in baffled accusation. He saw! She turned and rushed out the glass door. She rushed down the boardwalk to the steps to the beach.

"Hey you wait!" Raven heard ed shouting, his feet heavy and close behind her, rin turned and saw he had his gold eyes and mashed potato Splattered face.

Raven paused as Edward slowly approached as if he was approaching a wild cat.

"You forgot this." He held her bag out to her,"Where are you from?" Ed asked his voice full of hope? Raven couldn't tell, she looked at him without a word. Her hair gently blowing in the salty sea air. She shivered slightly and hung her head. "Well?"

She sighed, "Japan."

Ed frowned his face showing he was unsatisfied.

"I saw your hand glow, you blew my potatoes up! And your ears! They moved!" He accused, rin shifted under his intense gaze. "How did you do that?"

Raven looked out at the ocean, "I can do a lot of things I myself don't understand. It's tied to my emotions, if I get too emotional my powers react." She brushed her bangs aside to reveal a small stone settled in her forehead," this helps me."

Eds eyes widened" the philosophers stone."

"There are many names for if." Raven said," my mother said I was born with it and it appeared when she unlocked my powers so I could defend myself for when…" she stopped, she couldn't have this conversation. Not now. And not with a stranger.

Ed looked at her waiting. But she was done. She stared at him her violet eyes meeting amber.

"Listen… I… I got to go" she excused herself.

"But what if I want to talk?" Ed called.

"You can always catch me at the dinner for supper." She pointed with her chin. "I really should go." She sensed her wasn't following her this time an she took a breath. 'Smooth rin smooth' she scolded herself' one person in the whole world who MIGHT understand you and you blow mash potatoes in his face!'

Raven walked for a couple minutes lost in her thoughts when she fished out headphones and started her iPod on shuffle. She was so lost in her music that she almost didn't sense it at first.

Raven stopped listening, she spun around quickly. She sensed A great evil approaching. Fast. She sensed anger, hate, and bitterness. She had sensed it many times before watching her, stalking her. But this time it was different. She pulled onto her power and her hands and eyes glowing with dark magic. She watched as a dark cloud covered the sun making the beach suddenly look omanis and cold. She watched as a dark tornado formed and touched down above them, sending the water into a violent rage. The wind howled kicking sand and water at those unfortunate to be caught in it. Rin created a barrier to stave it off. She kept her eyes opened as a figure slowly formed in the chaos.

"You…" the figure had a deep voice that was surprisingly clear over the wail of the wind.." I want you!" Ravens eyes widened for a moment and she jumped back just as a long tentacle arm reached thru the wall of wind and hit the place she was just at. She felt the beast in her stir.

No' she reined in the urge to blast him out of existence and focused her mind. She used her power and lifted a portion of water and with a breath crystallized it to sharp jagged ice daggers and sent them flying at him. He used a gust of wind and sent the water spiraling into the retreating beach crowed. Raven flinched and sent her will at the ice and stopped it feet from the civilians. She let the ice drop and sent instead a blast of black magic at the vortex. Her black fire got caught in the wind and twisted around making a strangely beautiful sight. She couldn't break the wall protecting him.

"You are nothing like your father." The man stated. Raven cringed.

"Yea I pride myself in that." Raven growled." And like they always say, any friend of my fathers is a mortal enemy of mine." Her eyes blazed with her inner power as the beast in her clawed for control.

"I'm not his friend. But I can say, I'm impressed, it seems you don't touch your fathers blood at all. You use your mothers. You neglect your heritage. Even your body has changed since last time "

Raven ignored him and let her power lift her into the air, debris flying twords her hit her barrier and evaporated. She took a moment not really making a plan, then she flew straight at the silloet of a man. She sensed he was impressed by her courage, for some reason that not only pissed her off but confused her. She hit the wall of wind and debris, she dodged a tractor and twisted her body to avoid a propane tank. Scraps of what moments ago use to be parts of someone's life was hitting her barrier looking for a week spot. Raven clenched her teeth and pushed and pushed. She avoided the urge to close her eyes from the dirt and dust that clouded her vision.

Finally she burst thru. She almost overshot the eye of the storm it was so unexpected, the calm inside a raging beast. She thought of it as a good metaphor for her opposite.

She looked around and saw above her was a man in a barrier similar to ravens but orange. She flew up eye level. He was… well he had a mask on but he was shaped to what most women would find appealing. His body was lean but toned, his arms and legs long suggesting a tall man. He wore a mask that split down the middle, one part black the other red. Raven glared at him.

"Oh little bird. Do you really not remember me?" He asked curious. Raven said nothing. She launched herself at him doing her best to puncture the barrier around the man. He laughed at her failure so she dug deep in herself her body riged as her power built. Then in one blast of white magic she threw it at the man. She watched as the barrier dissipate and the man was floating exposed. "Wow and here I thought we were friends." He shook his head." Oh well, you see dear my name is.."

"SLADE!"

Raven and 'slade' both looked past the vortex and she noticed a group of strange looking young adults. She cocked her head in curiosity her ears looked startlingly familiar. A beautiful fiery haired women with burning green eyes, literally, and hands. She wore a pink belly shirt and skirts and boots.

A moca colored man with what appeared to be a white and blue cybernetic arm and half his body. He fixed the tornadoe with his gun.

A strange green guy who she was sure a moment ago was a bird but now appeared to be a trex.

And then the man with a mask and dark spiky hair. He carried a staff and appeared to be the leader as he pointed the others away.

"Ahh Robin." Slade laughed. Raven frowned." You will never believe who I found"

"Give it up slade! We won't let you escape!" The man called Robin shouted. Raven looked at him… and she sensed something. She closed her eyes and saw it, it was like a dormant spell. Unsure on what she was doing she let her power seep into it and touch the grey thread that she noticed connected her to the Robin man. It lit up instantly like a neon light. She gasped and so did Robin falling to one knee. His mouth open in surprise.

"R…raven?.." He cried out . The others gasped.

"But Robin… ray… ray died."

The words spoken by the cyborg hit her in the gut. Died?

"It's her! I feel her!" Robin insisted almost frantic. Raven floated quietly, she didn't remember the people below her but she sensed they could be her friends. Raven looked at slade. He, he was trouble. She gathered her power and let it surround her tightly, then in a breath let it expand and expand until it hit the wall of the tornado and kept going, breaking the tornado. Once the wind stopped and the noise was only that of falling debris she let her power retract. She floated eye to eye to slade. He looked at her quietly as if deciding something. Then he slowly floated forward breaking the space between them. He reached up and pulled the bottom of his mask up, she noted it was a cloth, so that only hi mouth was visible. He then to her surprise leaned forward and placed his lips on hers. She was too startled to move. His lips were warm and firm. They touched hers gently and he smelled and tasted of coffee and chocolate. He slowly leaned back placing a hand on her cheek.

"I'll see you again little bird." He said his voice holding no threat but a promise. Rin was too shell shocked to respond as he vanished in a gust of wind.

"Raven?"

Raven blinked and saw the red haired woman looking at her with big eyes an big tears.

"Umm yes?"

Her voice seemed to break some sort of dam in the young lady, one moment she's all wide eyes a good few feet away, the next she's crushing raven with surprisingly strong arms.

"Friends! It's her! It's really her!" The girl cried her voice happy. " she looks different but it's her!"

After prying her off raven floated down looking for ed. He stood a safe distance away his mouth wide and his feelings mixed. Raven sensed awe and a bit of hope.

"Ed.. I…"

She didn't get to finish before she was grabbed from behind and twisted around into a big bear hug.

"Oh ray I'm so glad your alive girl!" The robot man sniffle hugging her almost as hard as the girl did.

"My turn to hug raven!" The green guy demanded. The robot obliged and raven found herself in another embrace."nice tail! Ray!"

"Get off." Raven growled

"That's our ray." The green man blubbered wiping away snot and tears.

"Raven…" the man named Robin joined them his voice low holding emotions so turbulent the bond between them was making her emotional.

Raven jumped into the air out of their hugging reach.

"Who are you people?!" She demanded.

They all shared a look of hurt And misery.

"Raven, you don't remember us? Your friends?" The woman asked sounding like a kicked puppy.

"You helped us stop bad guys for years!" The robot added.

"That was until you sacrificed yourself to stop your dad." The green one finished.

"You must have me confused with someone els." Raven concluded," as you can see I'm not dead so.."

"The bond is proof enough." Robin stated as raven went to fly away. She stopped. She looked down at the one she was connected to. He held her eyes in challenge. He looked away.

"Come with us." Robin said," we will show you."

Raven flew following the one known as starfire while the others piled into a car. The cyborg cleverly called cyborg called it his baby. The green one, although clearly no longer a boy was named beast boy. And the entire of them together were called the titans. As they flew starfire explained to her that they use to be the teen titans when raven was a part of the group over 5 years ago. Raven estimated that to be around the time she first heard noises coming from the well. She had been sitting by it taking a break when she swore she heard a honk like a goose and some curses. She heard what she now realized was engines and tire squealing . She looked back at the city as she flew. She would have never had the courage to fly above the city before, but with starfire with her it seemed natural. Like something they had done before. Raven watched a tower in the shape of a 'T' get closer, she sensed this was their destination . And she wasn't surprised when starfire dove for the entrance of the large building. She followed and gently landed on the steps leading to the glass entrance. She knew that starfire was looking at her like a hawk, she sensed the woman in some childish way was scared that if she looked away raven would disappear. Raven made a show of not noticing, she was touched.

They didn't wait long before the men arrived. She was surprised to see ed slide out from the backseat. He gave her A "can't get rid of me that easily"grin and walked up the steps to her and starfire.

She was about to turn to open the door when she noticed Robin was leaning against the car. He at that moment reminded her of slade. They were built the same and with masks on the mystery was the same.

Except slade had kisses her.

"Come raven I shall show you your room." Starfire grabbed her hand and glided a few feet above the ground. Raven was jerked so hard that had her demon hunter training not kicked in she would have been drug, she twisted so that she was flying in tow of the alien. Beast boy followed closely going on about the fact they had touched nothing, partly because they didn't know what was safe to touch and that it was depressing to go in.

They stopped outside a door on one of the top floors. Her hair stood on end. Her name was on the door.

"Go on, open it." Starfire urged handing her a key card.

Raven handled the key and slid it into the A light above the door went from red too green and the door slid open. The room was dark, she could make out a large purple bed and shelves upon shelves of books and strange artifacts. The floor was littered with half opened books and half used candles. She saw a desk and went over to it. She recognized her handwriting but not the letter.

"Dear Robin,

I am sorry If your reading this then I must have…"

"Dear Robin,

If my vision is correct and your reading this then…"

"Dear Robin,

Don't worry about me, my life was…"

Raven smoothed out a few rough drafts of what was clearly a goodbye note and felt a wave of pity, this girl that was her in every indication couldn't have been her. This girl had seen her death and still fought. Still made an effort to be there for her friends. Raven set the crumbled notes down and looked around the room. Reaching for her power she lit the scattered candles so the room had a warm glow. Starfire and beast boy stood at the entrance.

"You guys haven't been in here since.."

They hung their heads.

"Only Robin has been in here," starfire said. "He insisted there had to be a way to bring you back."

"Yea, he went nuts after you died." Beast boy stated scratching his head. Raven looked away. Her death had affected him that bad? She didn't know how she felt about that, she barely knew the guy.

She suddenly felt a tug at her bond with him. She closed her eyes and sot him out. He was happy? Happy to have the bond back. He was happy to have her back. He was playing with the bond making sure it was real. He had felt it snap before like a rubber band and he had died inside with her. She let her presence known to him and let him know she was here.

"Hey." She looked back at the door, he was standing there looking a little bit brighter then he had earlier.

"Well we better be going!" Beast boy said grabbing starfires arm.

"But…" starfire started to protest as he drug her down the hall. Raven watched them curiously before returning her gaze to Robin. He sighed and walked in the room.

"You know I come in here almost every day, studying your books. Trying…" he croaked on a sob he was trying to hide. Raven stepped forward and held her hands out.

"Robin…"

He ignored her hands and pulled her info an embrace. She was stunned at first but slowly relaxed and wrapped her arms around him. He buried his face in her hair shaking a bit.

"I wont let anything happen to you ever again raven! Never!" He whispered in her ear. She felt her body shiver at his warm breath and deep words. How could she forget such a passionate soul? "Where have you been raven? What happened to you?" He asked.

"You really want to know?"

"More then anything!" He whispered in her war horsily.

She closed her eyes and reached for their bond, a current of electricity bounced between them and she felt him shudder slightly. She then opened her mind to him, and her memory's. She sent him that this was an extremely intimate act and she understood if he didn't want to see. He acknowledged her but pressed Into her mind. She controlled herself, someone els in your mind that was bonded to you was not only intimate but also sensual. But she had self control and watched watched him watch her memory's. He started with her first, waking up as a young girl with no memory. She was found by the women she considered mother and her brother. The woman told her she was her daughter rin. He watched as rin watched the bandits rapped and killed her mother and behead her brother, but rin had escaped and found the village. He watched her encounter lord sessomaru and he watched her die two more times. He watched her grow 500 years ago and learn how to slay demons, he watched her be a priestess, shoot her first sacred arrow. And finally jump thru the well. When her memory's began to spin to current times he saw how she saw him, handsome brave and a little broken. She wished he didn't see that.

"Oh ri… raven." He sighed stepping back with his hands on her shoulders. He looked at her for a long moment making a decision, he then slowly reached up and removed his mask. She felt her mouth open slightly. He had gold eyes. Like Edward and lord sessomaru. She reached up and touched the side of his face brushing her thumb under his eye. He closed them and uncouncisly leaned into her hand. She realized what she was doing and retracted her hand.

"You have amazing eyes Robin." She said turning away. She had to get her emotions under control.

"Raven." He touched her arm and she felt the demoness in her stir. " you don't understand how glad I am that your back." He whispered. She knew with the bond what he was doing to her. She felt the warmth of his touch as he turned her so he was looking at her with those eyes that haunted her for over 500 years. He pulled her back into an embrace and just held her. They stood like that for some time before he opened up his mind, urging her to look. She was hesitant but then entered his mind. He let out a groan that made her blush and focused instead on the memory's.

He cared for her deeply, the fought crime well together, he could always count on her cool logical head to have his back. The bond was formed when Robin was hallucinating and he needed a strong mind to help him. Since then he had come to think of her differently, where most saw a cold callouss girl he sensed the turbulent and passion under the still waters. Where most saw a dormant and fun hating girl he saw the pain and fear of her losing control and Envy of those who could have fun without fear. She watched thru his eyes as she went thru the trial of her father and her disappearing when he was summoned. She watched him not give up and find her but as a little girl. Strangely with slades watched as he fought and when she finally joined the fight. He had thought she was beautiful. At the end he thought everything would be ok. He didn't know the toll the fight had on her. Later that night he went to check on her and she was sick. They had tried to save her but her fathers blood was upset and wreaking havoc on her. He had sat by her the entire time holding her hand, talking to her. She tried to reassure him that he was strong and wouldn't need her, she said it with tears in her eyes and he nodded tears in his. He took off his mask for her and she touched his face then like she did now. He leaned into her hand as she told him how handsome he was. He sensed the sincerity of her feelings and he felt cheated. She had cared deeply for him. He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her lips. He was surprised when she kissed him back. Her feelings at peace and happy. She smiled and closed her eyes. He would have thought she was asleep if not a moment later something In him snapped like someone with scissors cut the bond. He fell to his knees in fear and pain. He watched as her body began to glow and break off into glowing dust and fly out of the room. He sat wideyed and cried. He had no closer, nothing but dark pain at losing her. She watched as he did his best to move on but he still came into her room every day and read. She felt his pain and determination to have her back. The years went by until he heard someone had spotted slade. If anyone was responsible for ravens death it was slade who forced the prophesy on her. He was so angry ready to kill when something inside him, something he thought was dead suddenly lit up. It was her! He saw the outline of a women in the tempest, it had to be raven! He was so overcome with emotions he watched as her signature black magic destroyed the tornado. There was no denying it! That feeling of gratefulness and joy, she looked different with hair the color of fire and a tail he felt no hesitation like cyborg did next to the car, the robot had seen no similarities between their raven and this raven. Robin told him to trust him, it was her. Even the robots doubtful mind couldn't break his high of having her back. She was beautiful, his high lasted until she looked into his mind. Now he was those things and umm… raven blushed stepping away and releasing his mind not looking at his trousers.

Robin was embarrassed but knew he had made her feel similar when he explored her soul.

Neither spoke for a moment just recovering themselves and digesting everything they had seen.

"Amazing." Robin finally said sitting on her bed," being a demon hunter, you really know some moves ray. And as a priestess you looked strong. I can't believe you had faced so much, and red hair.. And a tail? An are those ears real? You pull it off ray."…"

Raven looked at him and smiled.

"I can't believe you missed me so much." She teased sitting next to him on the bed. He looked at her and smiled," you have no idea."

A few days later Raven found Edward with cyborg. He was fitting ed with a mechanical arm similar to his. They were in deep discussion when he walked in.

"…I use a titanium base with diamond layered paint. Makes this bad boy almost unbreakable." Cyborg was explaining as he was fitting him. " roll your arm a bit." Ed did as instructed and cyborg seemed pleased and went back to work." My arm is specially fitted with a plasma cannon and cellphone,"

"So you can play fruit ninjas wherever you go?" Ed joked. Cyborg held his arm out and swiped the screen a few times and fruit ninja popped up

"You know that's right." Cyborg grinned giving ed a good natured smack on the back that sent the smaller man tumbling forward. Raven turned around just as the laughing turned into a brawl.

She found her way up to the top floor and stepped into a living room with a wall sized tv cupped by a round couch where beast boy was rapidly attacking a controller. On the left of the entrance was a large kitchen with industrial appliances she had only seen in restaurants. Starfire was busy floating from the fryer to the large bubbling pot on the stove.

"Oh friend raven! It is good to see you! I am making my celebration blofnarg." Starfire grinned. Beast boy paused the game and perked up. Raven sensed fear from him.

"Gee ahh star I already ate." He gave an uncomfortable laugh as he edged his way to the door. Raven caught a whiff of what was in the pot and she cringed.

"Thanks starfire but I'm ok. " she saw that the other woman wasn't listening so she left the livingroom.

She found herself back in the bedroom that was 'her's'. It was familiar yet foreign. She sat on the plush bed with her legs crossed her tail wrapped around her and began meditating. She was in a deep trance when she sensed something was different. She opened her eyes and saw she was a a white stone city, the place was beautiful with immaculate gardens and waterfalls. She found herself recognizing this place.

"Sweetie."

She turned around and saw her mother, beautiful and alive. She smiled her brown eyes full of love.

"Mother." Raven flew up to the balcony her mother was standing on tending doves. Raven noticed a flock of ravens perch next to the doves when she stepped into her mothers arms.

"Oh raven." She murmured in her hair," there is so much to speak of…"

"Yes. " raven blinked her tears away." Like how is it I died in this world 5 years ago and yet I have lived in the past for as long as I can remember?" Raven sighed, " and how is it I can't remember anything? Is there a way I can control myself to have a normal relationship?"

"Raven." Her mother cut her off," sweetie, you died five years ago, but when your soul left this time it was reborn. And when the well was cut off from this time it didn't run parallel as it did when the well was attached bridging the 500 year gap. For you it was a life time, time flowed individually ,for them it was 5 years." She placed a hand on ravens face, "your reincarnated but at the same time very much the same. Your still my daughter."

Raven was thoughtful for a while, her mother stared at her then continued.

"That is not why I came, you need to go back to japan, you need to guard the well." She said laying her eyes on raven," sweetheart, there is something about me you should know. I'm no ordinary human, "

"What do you mean?" She asked not liking were this was going.

"As your father is a demon, I was a celestial. My body was trapped on earth when he raped me, I chose it tho, I sent my powers to my baby, you so that as much as there was darkness in you, there was light to fight it. I became human willingly knowing that it was the only way to save you." Her eye watering, " you are so much more than you think," she kissed ravens forehead as raven processes the information.

"Celestial?"

"Yes, I was a goddess. The goddess of light. And now that falls to you, half demon half angel. My father won't accept you as his grandchild but he can't ignore you if you come to terms with your power and heritage. Both sides. You father may be evil but that evil does not exist if it is used for good. And that is what you can do with it." She closed her human eyes and sighed," I want you to remember I love you more then anything, I knew that the moment I sensed I was pregnant. I held no resentment towards you for how you were conceived. You were the greatest thing to happen to me and I will always be with you."

Raven started when she saw a man appear next to her mother, then she understood. It was a reaper!

"Mother…"

"It's time you fly on your own my beautiful bird." She kissed the jewel on ravens head and she felt it warm as if inhaling power. "Remember your not just a half demon, your half angel as well. And I love you. " she gave raven one final look before tuning to the reaper who stood stoic and patient. The reaper looked at her from under it's good and raven saw it was not a man, but her mother! She was facing herself! The reaper lifted it's white right hand and smiled at herself. Raven let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Tears ran down her cheeks as her mother turned to her with a beautiful smile. Then all of a sudden she began to glow, a look of shock crossed her mothers face an she looked up it's if thanking someone. Her body began to shimmer and with a snap two beautiful dove like wings expanded from her body, her hair went from dark ebony to a beautiful shining white. Two small winglike ears danced on the side of her head, her eyes became a light blue and her skin glittered as the light flowed from her.

"Oh father!" She gasped. She beat her wings once and turned to raven." My bird, I am going home!" She smiled. The reaper was smiling as well, tears of happiness trailed down her cheeks as she remained her human form. Ravens mother beat her wings and with a final glow she was gone.

Raven awoke with a start, she had no idea if what she had witnessed was real but she decided to believe in it. She played back the events in her mind and conclude she was neither that clever or creative to come up with such a dream. She got out of bed and started packing, she raided the closet and tisked when all she saw were leotards and capes. She decided to snag a cape and boots but that was it. She went thru the books and realized she knew what they contained already even tho she had never read them. She was going to the elevator to head to her apartment when she sense Robin was looking for her. He must have picked up on her flight. He found her and saw the bag his eyebrow raised.

"What happened?"

"I had a vision." She said simply.

"No kidding, It felt like I was on the surface of the sun!" He scratched his neck." Listen ray, I want you to stay with us."

" I can't, I'm going back to japan." She didn't look at his face but his disappointment an heartbreak were clear thru the bond.

" why?" He asking his voice hitched.

"My mother visited my vision, she told me to guard the well." Raven said as the elevator opened with a ding. Raven climbed on not shocked when Robin joined her.

" I want to come too." He said his eyes dating her to argue. Raven groaned.

"No, you need to stay, I don't need help with this."

"But.."

"Robin you have a team to look after! They are your responsibility! " she felt him realize his responsibility to the titans. "I will be fine." She assured him. He shifted unhappy. "Besides before the other night I was taking care of myself. I'm a big girl I'll be fine."

Robin have her a tight hug and raven focused her mind so she wouldn't let his emotions rule her. She let him hold her for a moment before she broke the embrace. He looked miserable but she pleaded with him thru the bond not to worry.

" here take this." He pulled our a small device." It's a communicator, press this and it will tie you to the tower." He pointed out a button as they walked out of the elevator," and this is how you look at contacts, I'm at the top, this button to video chat." She nodded and put it in her pocket in her shirt. She felt it bang against her belly.

"Thank you." She smiled as she walked to the door," be safe Robin, I'll call When I land." She gave him one more hug," tell the others I said bye, im not good with goodbyes." He gave a miserable nod and she gave one final smile and wave and walked out.

Raven gazed thoughtfully down the bone eaters well, she had been in the. Country for over a week and she couldn't decide if she should go back. She knew kagome's mother was secretly hoping she would bring her daughter back, but looking like the half demon she was raven had trepidations. She took a audible sigh and stood. She had enrolled in kagome's former school and today was her first day. With some miracle hacking on cyborgs part she was still a sophomore despite on flaking out of the country during exams week. She grabbed her bag next to the well and climbed the small steps to the temple. She could see why kagome loved this place. The trees provided a natural canopy that when the light streamed thru, made the sunlight dance in soft beams. The morning crisp gave raven a much needed wake up. She pulled her hair back in a scrunchie as she rushed down the temple steps. The morning traffic and early pedestrians where all surprisingly lively, raven closed her eyes and made sure her glamour was in place, her tail and ears replaced by normal ears and her tail all but gone. She looked like a normal girl. She pulled her auburn hair back and made her way to the train. Swiping her ticket she boarded the train and reigned in her claustrophobia long enough to squeeze onto the car along with a dozen other passengers. Raven silently said the chant that cleared her head and grounded her powers. She ignored the turbulent emotions of those around her. Raven felt the train jerk to a stop and a swap of people traded off and off the train. She shimmied to the further corner and waited as people moved around. Three stops later she disembarked and pushed her way away from the congestion as she walked towards the large brick building in a distance.

Raven took a sigh of relief when she entered the office and stood back as a group of high maintenance girls came out, matching flat platinum hair. Raven ignored them and went thru the joining double door.

"… Oh he is sooooo into me! We were paired together in biology. We bumped hands!" The one leading the trio of barbies held her chin up. She whipped around suddenly her brown eyes blazing on raven," hey dweeb! You just bump me?!" She shrieked. Raven paused returning her gaze with her own fiery one.

"No." She stated turning away.

"Hey! You did too!" She took a step towards raven but the secretary was there.

"Stacy I won't tolerate bully's. Now get to class!"

" freak." The girl muttered. The other girls clucked their agreement as they walked away. Raven sighed away her agitation and distracted her mind.

"Thank you" raven smiled grateful.

"Now if those girls bother you again just let me know." The older woman smiled sitting behind the desk."

" I'm here for my schedule." Raven told the o'woman.

"Hmm miss Roth?" She asked over her bifocals. Raven nodded and the woman shuffled thru some papers." Here you go miss Roth, your first class is on the second floor north end of the hall room 202. Think you can find it?" Raven nodded again taking the paper and glancing at it .

"Thanks,"

"Your locker will be assigned by lunch so just come back then. " she gave raven a smile. But raven senses a pain in the woman, she was ill. Raven gave a small smile back and left. She found the first class moments after the bell rang, people were shuffling to their seats when she walked in.

"Ew it's the freak." She hear the blond bimbo from earlier and shushed the demon in her from

Flinging her across the room." I bet she has a record. Or does drugs."

Raven glared at the girl, her eyes although wearing green glamor blazing without her power. She still sent a chill thru the loud girl.

"Enough Stacy, you got to be nice to the new girl." Said a boy that raven sensed was a lot like miroku. He was tall and had the bone structure as miroku. Plain and his hair was even the same black, his eyes tho were gray and not miroku's dark blue. His skin was a bit more pale as well. Raven ignored them and found an empty seat in the back. They sat at tables so raven more found an empty table then a seat.

She heard the whispers and sensed the thoughts directed towards her, again she wondered why she bothered with school at all. Then she remembered something lady kaede had once said to her.

"Knowledge is in itself power. And rin, ye should never stop pursuing that power. The world holds so much knowledge just out there for ye to discover."

She felt a tear for the Old women who had passed the next year. She had indeed taught raven so much… she was the first spirit raven had communicated with. The poor old woman had feared so much about the toll her passing would take on the village that raven had to persuade her she and kagome would look after the village. Raven felt a pang of guilt. She hadn't done that, instead like a coward she had fled the first time someone discovered her powers. Her feeble powers back then. Raven looked down at her phone, tomorrow was the night of the full moon. She felt her hands sweat, tomorrow was the night she lost her powers. She closed her eyes when the demoness in her howled at the reminder. She had to go back to the village, just to make sure everything was alright.

She tried to pay attention when the teacher came in and introduced himself and started class. She zoned out tho when it was math and she hated math. She was not called on and that saved he the trouble of having to go into someone's mind and hijacking the answer. She suffered until the bell and she was released. She consulted her schedule once out the door and made it in one piece until lunch. With her final classes being ones she figured wouldn't be so bad she found herself looking forward to biology, English, and history. She made it to the office to get her locker. She was startled to hear crying when she came in. The office was empty and the crying came from the room behind the desk. Raven was so overcome with the emotion she couldn't stop herself from investigating. She found the woman from earlier, the sick woman, sitting with her head bent over hugging a picture of what looked like a family, there was a older girl around mid twenties. A younger boy about early high-school with a boyish look in his eye, he was the miroku in her first class she realized. And a man that could be none other than the woman husband.

"Mrs Sabel?" She said softly recalling the woman's name.

Mrs sable started as if raven had hit her.

"Oh miss Roth excuse me I was just…"

Raven stepped forward and took the picture slowly.

"This your family?" She asked sitting in the chair next to her. Mrs Sabel nodded.

"It's an older one, Trish just got married and is going to have a baby in December…" pain hit mrs sables heart.

"Will you be able to see it?" Raven asked her eyes burning with tears. Mrs Sabel started.

"How did… no… I won't be here." She broke down and sobbed. Raven pulled her Into an embrace, she sensed the kind heart that was so bitter. Her first grandchild and the poison of cancer would take her before she got a chance to hold the child. The woman lived in pain, it was painful to smile every day so no one would find out and make her retire. The family needed the money so despite being sick she came to work anyway.

"I'm so sorry mrs Sabel." She whispered. An idea came to mind," maybe I can help."

Mrs Sabel leaned back her eyes curious." What do you mean?"

"It's hard to explain, just hold still an close your eyes." She closed her eyes and reached for her mothers blood, the blood of the celestials. She heard her demon side quake in Fear as the angel in her awoke and shinned. She saw thru her closed lids a light. She harnessed the power and place her hands on mrs sables face. Both hands on her cheeks. And she hunted for the tumor. It was easy to find being cancerous. She found it and used her powers to destroy it. She sent healing thru it the woman's body killing a few more tumors that where small and soothed her arthritis. She was fixing the woman's vision when she decided that was enough. She released the power and the light in the room dimmed returning to the sad fluorescents that were like candles compared to the power raven had used.

Mrs Sabel let out a sobbing breath.

"Miss Roth… the. The pain!"

Raven smiled suddenly exhausted. She had never called on the power like that before.

"Oh I feel like I'm twenty!" The secretary jumped up. " look! I can stand without pain! I can.." She paused taking off her bifocals," I can see! It's a miracle!" She turned to raven giving her a lung crushing hug," you're an angel." The words she spoke dawned on her," you're an angel arnt you!"

" my mother was." Raven admitted when the woman held her at arms width to look at her." If your husband needs help with his diabetes bring him in. I sensed it was serious and you two deserve a long time together."

The woman teared up and gave her another hug." Thank you thank you so much! God bless you!" She stood and checked her chocolate colored bun that no longer held streaks of gray, even her once loose skin seemed tighten. "I'm going to go get my husband now!" She squealed like a teenage girl. " oh thank you so much miss Roth! Thank you! " she planted a kiss on ravens cheek and ran out of the office. Raven chuckled and decided even if she was exhausted like she ran a marathon, she would cure sables husband. The woman was a good soul, those were hard to find these days.

She tried to stand but found her body was too spent. She groaned when she heard the bell for the next class ring and decided that she was going to skip in favor of a nap. She hoped mrs Sabel would write her an excuse in exchange for about 20 more years with her husband and family. Raven curled up in the chair and closed her eyes.

She awoke to hasty talking.

"You have to Henry! For me!"

"Oh come on Margaret! I don't know what she did but I'm sure she will want our credit card numbers!"

"She's not like that just see her!" Mrs sable pleaded." After this we will go for cake and steaks!"

The male voice gave a grunt.

The door opened and raven uncurled, her body was still strained but she his it.

In walked in the bubbly mrs Sabel followed by a hard looking man. Raven noticed the marine tattoos. He was American. She smiled, his pale eyes covered by thick glasses, his hands stiff with arthritis and she sensed the disease.

"Hi I'm raven." She said in English as she held out her hand. He lifted an eyebrow.

"Ok what's your game?" He replied in English. Raven noticed mrs sables confused look as they spoke in another language.

"No game, I just want to help."

Mr sable snorted.

"Just sit, a few moments of your time might end in cake." She smiled pointing to the chair across from her. The idea of cake sold mr sable as he humoresque her and sat.

"Close your eyes," she told him. He did and she reached and placed both hands on his face. Closing her eyes she reached for her birthright. The power flooded her, the demoness in her whimpered once again as the light flowed thru her. She let it touch mr sable and she felt him gasp in wonder as it burned out the disease. It flowed like wild horses thru his body healing and curing. Like with mrs sable she finished with the eyes before recalling her power and putting it to rest. She released it and collapsed. Everything went dark.

She awoke again to the voice of mr and mrs sable.

"You said cake! I don't want regular cake I want cheese cake! It's a cake!" Mr sable stated.

"It's not proper cake! I want to pick up a cake from the grocers to have with the kids."

She heard mr sable grunt In defiance.

"You can get a piece of cheesecake but not a whole pie." Mrs sable compromised.

Raven opened her eyes. She was laying in the nurses office, she saw the couple at the end of the bed discussing cake.

"I did it?" She asked horsly.

They turned to her mrs sable smiling and mr sable eating a hand full of candy bars from the vending machine

"Oh sweetie yes you did it!" Mrs sable cried rushing to her side. "Henry hasn't been able to have a candy bar in 15 years! Look at him!"

Henry grunted as he took a bite of a 3musketeer.

"Now what's the catch?" Henry got straight to the point.

"Henry!" Mrs sable snapped.

"Actually I do want something..,"

She saw pain flare across mrs sables face and a glare of expectancy in mr sables.

"You think you can write me a note? I missed two classes."

Mrs sable let out a surprised laugh and her whole body relaxed. Me sable gave a grunt that covered a laugh. She saw he also relaxed and she sensed he was both relived and thrilled.

"Yes sweetie I'll write you a note."

"Oh ok thank you." She started to sit up and let out. Groan." Dang. I have got to figure out how to heal myself." She laughed. Even me sable gave her a smile.

"Is there anything I can get you?" He asked, raven sensed he was genuinely concerned and also wanted a excuse to go to the vending machine again.

"Yea umm I hate to ask but do you think you can get me a juice? I'll pay you back! I think I forgot my bag in mrs sables office…" she hung her head.

"Don't worry about it kid this one is on me." He chuckled and left the room.

"Mind if I ask you something?" Mrs sable started once he left the room.

"Go ahead." Raven smiled.

"Your mother… if she's an angel, whose your father?"

Raven stopped smiling.

"He was a demon… he captured my mother when she was flying over a battlefield helping the dying. My father kidnapped had and… he raped her… "

Mrs sables eyes widened.

"My mother escaped to a place called Azerath and that's where she poured her celestial powers into me. She locked my demon blood up. My father tried unlocking it and using it to come into this world but with my angelic powers I stopped him. " she hung her head." But he managed to kill my mother when I was young, he thought that trama would bring out my demoness. But he didn't count on my angel blood overpowering my demon."

Mrs sable placed a hand on her shoulder." Everyone has an inner demon sweetie. You overpowered yours. " she kissed ravens forehead," I'm going to go excuse you for the rest of the day, do you need a ride home?"

Raven smiled.

"Thank you mrs sable."

"Don't thank me little angel." She said as she left the room.

The next day raven came into the office to a glowing mrs sable.

"Morning mrs sable." She smiled. Mrs sable glowed even more when she saw raven.

"Oh morning little angel!"

"Something good happen?" Raven chuckled flopping into a chair in front of the desk.

"Oh it was Henry, we umm.." She blushed," we made love for the first time in forever! It was fantastic!" Raven cringed inside but smiled.

"That's great! I'm glad your happy!"

"Oh that man kept me up half the night! Its all thanks to you!"

Raven have a shallow laugh," glad I could help… anyways mrs sable.."

"Margret to you dear. I like to think we are friends." She smiled.

"Of corse!" Raven said returning her smile," Margaret, I was wondering if I could get that locker?"

"Oh of course! I completely forgot!" She bounced up and ran back to her office. She returned a moment later with a slip of paper and a Tupperware container with a bow on it." Henry wanted you to have this." She said handing it to raven.

"What is it?"

" cheesecake and candy. The man is going to go give himself diabetes again! I told him no second headings but he snuck out and bought himself a whole cheesecake pie! It was great self control that he didn't eat the whole thing! I think he set your piece aside before he dove in." She gave a loving shake of her head when she thought of her husband.

"Tell him I said thank you." Raven lifted the lid, " and that I love Oreo cheesecake!"

Mrs sable nodded and rin stood up. " stop bye again! Maybe every day if you ever want to skip a class! You're an amazing girl raven. Id love to hear about your life."

Raven paused at the door and turned with a smile.

"Ok, but It might take awhile."

"I'll make time" Margaret said," and it goes without saying my husband and I won't tell a soul about how you helped us." raven sensed her honesty and nodded as she left the room.

Raven ate her cheesecake first period, and the chocolate bars thru out the day. She had filled up on sweets she wasn't really hungry as she walked to the lunch line. She admired the café, it was large with two areas to get food. On the walls above the windows and doors were flags of every country that foreign students were from. Rows and rows of tables were almost all full with the roar of students talking and socializing. Ravens stomach hurt at the thought of having to do the awkward roaming and find a place. She sighed.

"Something wrong?"

Raven felt her heart jerk.

It couldn't be…

"Oh Sess! I knew I'd find you!" Raven groaned inwardly but didn't turn around. There was no way. NONE! That it could be him. "Oh Sessy what are you doing behind this loser? Comon babe let's go to the front!"

Raven turned, it couldn't be him.

"Se… sessomaru?" She felt her breath leave her and her heart pound. She couldn't believe it was him but there he was! His face had the markings like her sessomaru, his moonlike hair was short and he still had the same amber eyes, he wore normal clothing, jeans and a black shirt. And even tho he was 500 years out of place he still smelled like the woodlands.

"It's me rin." He said

Stacy didn't like raven getting the attention so she grabbed his arm and hung on it. She let her large breasts nuzzle around him." I'm hungry baby Lets go! I don't want her weirdness to rub off on us!"

"Come Rin. We need to talk." He ignored her and turned away. Like all the years she followed him he didn't turn to see if she followed, he expected it. Raven took a step after him then caught herself. No she would not go thru this again! Even tho she had been young he callously broke her heart!

She touched the ring she still wore around her neck and turned back to the line. She wasn't hungry anymore but she wasn't a dog to chase after a neglectful master.

"Great job freakazoid! You scared my man off!"

"Then go after him Bulimic Barbie."

Stacy let out a discussed sound and stomped after sessomaru. Raven let out a groan and decided to forgo lunch.

The library was quiet and the smell of old and new books reminded raven of her room in the tower. She noticed it was empty and dim but when she pushed the door open she sensed someone was in the room.

"Um… hello?" She called out.

"Back here!"

Raven followed the voice and found a boy around 17 on a tall ladder. She drained her neck.

"Hey, I wanted to sign up for a library card."

"Ok I'll need your student idaaaah!"

He lost his balance and fell back off the ladder. Raven without thinking spring her hand forward and with her powers covered him with her black magic saving him from hitting the ground. She gently placed him on the ground and with her magic telported out of the room.

She flew in her spirit form.

'Stupid! Stupid!' She muttered as she flew to the roof. She knew she should go back and explain that she didn't want him telling anyone… but he never got a look at her face, she hoped. She replayed the event in her mind, no he didn't have a chance. She assured herself. She stood for a moment an took a deep breath. The wind whipped her long hair from her ribbon and ran it's chilly phantom fingers thru her locks. She closed her eyes and thought about taking a short flight above the city. But when the bell rang she was back to reality. She needed to get to class. She gave the concrete village one last look then went inside.

Turned out sessomaru was in her two classes after lunch. He gave her a peculiar look. She ignored him and focused on the class. Well pretended to. She escaped first when the bell rang and loitered out of sight until the bell rang for class to start. She knew it was pathetic but she didn't want sessomaru catching her off guard again. She sensed his agitation at being Stood up . And at the attentions of one persistent human. He was hellbent on talking to her to the point where he was thinking about dragging her out of the class. Raven scuffed, he could try. She wasn't the helpless little human anymore. She was a full fledged woman with otherworldly powers. She could handle a demon. The class ended and raven decided she could spare a moment. But he would have to make the effort of finding her. The bell rang and she made it all the way to her locker before he cornered her. He shut it and grabbed her arm and dragged her to the stairway, he didn't say a word as they climbed. She sensed he was trying to control himself but raven couldn't for the life of her guess why. She stayed silent and just looked at his long fingers that circled her small wrist. He kicked open the door to the roof and dragged her thru before slamming it shut behind them. She felt a flash of fear, she had angered him. Something she vowed she would never do. But that was long ago, a different life. He walked her to the center of the roof before stoping.

"Rin…"

"I go by raven now, I gave up my name when I gave up my old life."

"Rin. " anger lit his eyes," you will always be rin to me."

Raven didn't say anything but Tried her best to ignore her beating heart and make her face unreadable.

"Why are you angry with me rin?"

Raven couldn't help it, she let out a laugh and walked over to the railing.

"How deprived are you from emotion that you even have to ask?" She looked down at the people on the street. Being 4 stories up made the people look small but sill detailed.

"You know I don't concern myself with petty emotions." He said behind her.

"Why are you here? How did you get here?" She turned and tried to ignore her fluttering stomach at the sight of him.

"A few weeks ago a woman who called herself your mother told me to go they the well. She said it would work for me. She said you were on the other side.

Raven thought for a moment, a few weeks ago was when raven had made plans to come back to japan. She must have visited sessomaru then.

"And you've been in the country for a few weeks?"

"Yes."

"Why are you just now bugging me?"

Sessomaru gave her a sharp look.

"I wanted to be able to …" he stopped and even tho didn't show it raven sensed he was embarrassed. It startled her. She felt her anger slipping away." … I wanted to but., I wanted to be able to blend in with this era."

"Doesn't exactly answer my question."

"The boy stoa found me when is existed the well, he stank of my brothers human they had to be related so I didn't kill him, he let me stay with him. I told him I wished to learn and he enrolled me." Sessomaru crossed his arms." He made me cut my hair."

Raven nodded, sota had been acting strange… evasive and avoiding her. She sighed and turned to the busy city below her.

"So what do you want?" There was no anger in her voice but she did her best to feign it. He wasn't off the hook that easy.

"I don't know. You've changed rin. You smell the same but different." He looked at her," and you look different. What happened?"

Raven gave him a sideways look and held his gaze. She slowly and carefully took down her glamor. She watched him follow the swirl of glittering light that twisted down her body. She felt her tail again and her hearing magnified as her ears grew. She felt her tattoo burn and her eyes grow warm for a brief moment as they changed pigment.

When it was over she slowly opened her eyes and took a loud breath.

Sessomaru was looking at her with obvious surprise. She was slightly worried he would attack her when he didn't speak.

"Turns out, I'm the daughter of the king of the underworld." She let out a uncomfortable laugh," ha who knew."

Sessomaru was not amused.

"Since when?"

"Since the sacred jewels power was returned to me," she pointed to the jewel on her forehead," since I crossed the well and my mothers hold over my fathers blood was broken. Had none of that happened I would have lived and died a human and been reincarnated again and again." She looked at the ground her fluffy tail still. " I know your view of 'filthy halfbreeds' so I saw no point in suffering your disappointment and prejudice. I had enough people hate me for traveling with a demon and being an orphan and a thousand other things. I wanted A fresh start and I found one." She met his eyes," what do you want with me now that you know my dirty little secret?"

He silently studied her. She hopped on the railing and curled her tail around the front of her legs and waited. She was about to say something when she sensed someone aproching. She covered herself with glamor and gave him a look.

"Later." Before he could reply she fell back off the railing. She saw him rush to her before she fell completely and grab her wrist. "What the…" the door started to open." Damnit sessomaru!" She sent her power to her back and great iridescent feathered wings burst from her shoulders and with one flap she pushed off the building dragging a surprised dog with her.

"I'm telling you! I saw the slut bring MY Sessy up here!"

It was sessomaru's girlfriend. She hovered with a strangely silent sessomaru out of sight and glided to the water tower a short distance away. With her advanced ears she heard the girls posy complain about what a freak raven was. Raven gently landed with her passenger on the top of the tower and folded her wings back into her skin.

"Your girlfriend doesn't like me much." Raven pointed out." And next time you need a lift a little warning would be nice."

"You were falling." He pointed out.

"On purpose." Raven added," I wasn't in danger but thanks for the rescue." She turned to go but his hand was suddenly on her pulling her back. She spun around just in time to fall into his chest as his arms wrapped around her.

" rin… I'm sorry."

Raven couldn't move. The past few years suddenly didn't matter. She was once again completely and one hundred percent his. She closed her eyes and her arms had a mind of their own as they went around him.

"Lord Sessomaru… was it true?"

He tilted his head uncomprehending .

"Did you get married?"

His eyes widened. "Married?"

"Never mind! Sorry I asked!" She rushed waving her hands stupidly.

"I'm sorry Rin." He repeated." You're the only one who was completely loyal and I pushed you away. You always put me above anything els no matter if it was to protect my name you would die before you renounced your loyalties to me. You were the only one who was completely honest an told me what I needed to hear not always what I wanted to hear. I'm sorry I have that up." He stepped back and raven tried to hide the tears.

" You've changed lord sessomaru." She sniffed. "It's like…." She froze. Next thing she knew she was falling. Sessomaru was catching her, and everything, for the second time that week, went black.

She awoke to a loud voice calling her name.

"RAVEN! Come in raven! Do you copy?"

She sat up and noticed the room she was in was something from a fancy hotel, large king sized bed with more pillows then a walmart, sheets so soft they felt like lotion. Large furniture made out of a white wood. A white canopy with what looked like real white roses. And a beautiful table with foods that she had never seen before.

" RAVEN PLEASE ANSWER!"

Raven pushed off the soft feather like blanket and dipped her feet over the side of the bed. She yanked them back when they touched something, she leaned over and saw strategically placed slippers. She hesitantly slipped them on and stood. The carpet was so soft and white she felt like she was walking on a cloud. A marble fireplace with beautifully carved pullers with stone flowers and vines cascading down crackled at the opposite side of the room. She looked down and saw she was in a white silk gown. She had dressed her? She walked to the chair that held her bag. Unzipping a pocket she pulled out the communicator Robin had given her.

"Yea?" She asked rubbing her head.

"Oh raven thank god! You ok?"

She blinked.

"Robin?"

"Yes it's me. Tell me, are you ok?"

"Yea I'm fine I…" she noticed." The bond…"

"Yea it's been severed." He sounded like he was about to break down and cry. Raven rubbed her eyes in thought.

"How?"

"I'm not sure. What were you doing when it was severed?"

She thought then remembered.

"Sessomaru was here, we were making up and he hugged me and I got emotional… " she stopped." Did I do it? Did I lose control?"

" I'm not sure. It's possible ray, if you did I'm glad your ok. You didn't hurt anyone or yourself did you." She didn't need the bond to sense the hurt in his voice.

"No I don't think so. I was on a water tower. We were talking and I passed out."

Robin said something to someone then returned, " we are on our way ray, we can fix the bond and…" he stopped." If you want."

"To fix it?" She leaned her head against a door frame she was getting a major headache." I'm not sure Robin. Filtering your emotions 24/7 wasn't easy."

"I understand. Your still a member of my team and I want to make sure your ok. I'm leaving now."

"But…"

"Not debatable. I'll call you soon." He hung up. Raven sighed and leaned her arm on the door frame and pressed her forehead into it.

"Why me?" She groaned.

"Is something wrong rin?"

Raven jumped at his voice and saw her master standing close to her with tray of food. He wore the casual cloths he had on earlier.

"Where am I?" She asked taking a step back.

"Look outside," he nodded to the giant curtain covered window. Raven slowly padded her way over and pushed it open just enough to see. They were on a mountain. Or balanced between two? She saw down a snowy valley to a small town, beyond which she could see a giant expanse of water. She felt like she recognized the place but she couldn't recall. The sun made a splash of magenta and sapphire as it retreated over the skyline and reflecting off the snow

"It's beautiful. " she responded uncertain." So were am I?"

She flinched when she felt he was standing right behind her.

"The silver mountains rin," his breath reached her ears making them warm but sending shivers thru out the rest of her body.

"The… oh. " she lifted her hands to her mouth." You… "

"Yes, you wanted the silver mountains so I got them for you. I built this castle…"

"For me?" She asked in a small voice.

He said nothing so she turned to look at him. He stood a foot from her but the distance might as well not have existed.

She kept her eyes on his as she reached for the chain around her neck and pulled it over her head. She cupped it in both hands for a moment before holding it out. His mouth opened in surprise to see the ring. He looked at her then back down to the ring then back to her. His eyes looked so human for a moment. So vulnerable and so much like… she gasped as the change overwhelmed her, the demoness howled as it was burned by the night of the full moon. Her body let out a pulse then a glow as she turned human for the night. Her strawberry hair turned onyx, her pale eyes turned chocolate, and her tail and ears burned out of existence for the night.

"Rin?" Sessomaru's voice held a tone of urgency.

"I'm… I'm fine." She panted. She looked into his eyes again," it's my night. As a half demon… I'm human for the night…" she looked away in shame hugging herself.

She felt his warm touch on her cheek as he turned her face towards him." Rin look at me." She did. His face was so close. He leaned forward and his lips touched her forehead. She froze at such a delicate kiss on the jewel. She closed her eyes and enjoyed how close he was. She had cloudy human senses but she felt the heat from his body.

"Don't worry rin, tonight I will protect you."

Rin closed her eyes and for once let her emotions carry her away as she leaned her head against sessomaru's chest. She felt him tense then slowly relax as he placed his hands awkwardly on her back. She let out a chuckle and they stood just admiring the continuingly darkening sky.

"Oh sessomaru… I didn't know we had guests."

Raven jumped at the sudden voice and turned to see a beautiful she demon enter the room. Her long blue hair sat perched in intricate knots on her sharp face. Her slender neck held an array of glittering necklaces and hems. Long earrings with matching rocks decorated her ears. She wore a sexy white glittering dress that showed her substantial cleavage. The woman had put glitter on her cleavage! She glared at raven with narrow black eyes. She didn't have markings like sessomaru but she had a lot of rows of teeth that were barred at raven. She cocked a hip with her hand on it. Raven guessed she was as tall as sessomaru and suddenly felt tiny and ugly.

"Babe, are you hugging dinner?" She asked her voice crisp. In her true form raven would have been fearless, maybe have a sarcastic retort. But human raven was much weaker. She just looked at sessomaru scared and wide eyes. .

"Rin is off limits to you Vira." Sessomaru pulled raven behind him and out of sight of the demon woman.

"Awe but she smells so yummy!" The woman purred. She was suddenly pressed against sessomaru running a long finger down his neck. "Don't tell me your still on that diet are you babe? I think you can slip once in awhile don't you?" The dark eyes found ravens and her teeth grew longer." She has to be the yummiest smelling human…."

Sessomaru wiped an arm up and the woman went sailing across the room. She caught herself like a cat midair and landed on her feet, licking a small trail of blood From her lip.

"Darling, control yourself." She stood straightening the dress with dignity." We have to talk, father wants to go over the wedding plans." She spared a degrading look for raven," and get your pet out of here if you don't want someone snacking on it." With that she left the room, her heals echoing until there was nothing but silence.

Raven was shaking. He… she felt her tears burning her eyes but swallowed and clenched them shut until she was sure they would not fall. She stepped away from sessomaru and turned back to the window. She had to get out of here.

"Rin…"

"Don't…it's none of my business." She said, her voice surprisingly controlled.

She had never wanted to be a demon more in her life. She wanted to fly away. To not have to bear the pain and heartbreak again.

She spun around forcing a smile.

"Congratulations my lord. I wish you both the best." She gave a painful bow" if you would excuse me…" she did wait for an answer and before he could protest she spun and made a beeline for the bathroom were she shut the door in his face and quietly cried. She slid onto the stone floor, her back pressed against the door. She knew even without her powers he stood on the other side of the door. She sensed him somehow. Tears eventually stopped and she just silently sat. Her breathing was the only sound.

For the first time she took note of the bathroom. It was big. A stone whirl pool dominated the entire left corner, a double sink with new stainless steel nozzles and a entire mirrored wall. She saw the ceiling above the jacuzzi was in reality a giant shower head. And two windows overlooked a corner of the mountain with a waterfall. It was the most amazing bathroom in the history of bathrooms!

She sighed, she was having her heart trampled on and she was thinking about stupid bathrooms! She closed her eyes and crossed her legs and started silently meditating. Sessomaru was not hers, he was his own man and could marry whoever he wanted. She never expected him to get down on one knee and proclaim his undying love for her, that was only childish fantasies. She dug for the root of her pain. What hurt must, she concluded, was the act. He pretended to finally take an interest in her, he pretended to hold feelings for her. She had asked him if he was married and he had said no. He never mentioned he was engaged! That kinda should have come up along that line of conversation. Raven floated in her mind for a few more hours, she sensed sessomaru unmoving. She grinned, he expected her to come out yes. But she could fly thru walls in her half demon state. That was something she had failed to mention. She looked forward to the satisfaction of leaving him baffled and alone.

"Rin…"

She chocked on her smile. They had been sitting silently for hours, she hadn't expected him to break the silence now. She had a few hours to go..

She didn't reply.

"Open the door rin."

She panicked. No. She couldn't look at him! The only way she could stay angry. The only way she could protect her heart, was if she didn't have to see him.

"Rin…" his voice held a warning tone….

She backed away from the door. Out. She needed to get out. Away.

' …Your also half angel…'

An idea formed in her head. Yes. Half angel. She closed her eyes and reached down into her soul. Yes, the pinprick of light. She mentally reached for it. The pinprick grew and grew. A wind started blowing around her physical body.

"Rin?"

She felt the light rush her. It hit her like a pail of cold water and she gasped throwing her head back.

"RIN!"

She felt her skin start glowing like the sacred jewel, she felt her body float as it transformed. silver white hair flowed around her burning the hair tie that had bound it. Nothing about an angel should be bound. She felt her shoulder blades tighten as wings of pure white, so white it hurt to look at them, erupted from her back feathers floating around her. She felt her ears become more Mobil as the small featherlike ears her mother had sprouted from her human ones. She could hear voices…

She felt the bright light dim and she looked at herself in the mirror. She glowed and sparkled. Her skin was pale gold tint, and her eyes sky blue. She noticed white tattoo swirls all over her skin. And darken to a black all over her wings. She folded her wings as the door exploded.

"Rin!?"

A disheveled sessomaru (raven didn't know that was possible) came swiftly into the room. His eyes red as if he was mid transformation. He stopped cold when he saw her. His eyes reverted back and he even took a step back.

'My rin?..'

She realized he hadn't spoken.

'Yes sessomaru, I'm not only half demon. I'm half… ' she realized she wasn't speaking either but she knew he could hear her.

"Rin… is that you?"

She gave him a look. Didn't she just say? She looked at herself in the mirror. She had to admit, her angel side was much more attractive. She closed her eyes.

'Shes so…' thoughts flew thru his mind at breakneck speed.

"Stop it!" She used her voice. "Stop… thinking! It's worse then sensing someone's emotions!" She Covered her feather ears. His thoughts were racing so fast she could hardly follow them and make her own. She cringed when he stepped up to her. Out… away… fly… just don't get lost in those eyes… she tried warning herself, she knew she should… sessomaru reached out a hand. She watched him wideyed. He placed it on her cheek.

Both gasped when a surge of light and electricity sparked and rushed thru both their bodies. She and sessomaru both fell to their knees panting.

That's when she knew.

She knew what had just happened without being told.

They were bound. Demon and angel.

lay it on me folks, should I write another one? I would do more with ed but my friend said to cut him from the story but I just kept writing and kinda melted him into the backround. If anyone has any opinions on how to proceed let me know :)


End file.
